


Stroll

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Adventure, Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Primal and Rhinox take a walk and admire the finer things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squareofme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=squareofme).



> Square requested: _Optimus Primal and Rhinox, just some casual conversation._ Oh man, these two are such awesome BFFs. I love their bromance, but I'm always nervous while writing anyone from Beast Wars. I'll peg them eventually, I hope!

Seldom was Optimus Primal offered the opportunity to relax. Too often there was something there to get in his way: the Beast Wars, ship maintenance, paying close attention to his crew, continuing to explore the planet, and looking out for more stasis pods. As leader, it was his responsibility to see that things ran smoothly all the time, and since nothing _ever_ went smoothly, he was on the job constantly. He was up to the challenge, but that didn’t mean he was immune to the constant barrage of problems that presented themselves.

He didn’t realize how badly he needed the reprieve until Rhinox suggested they go on a scouting mission in a nearby quadrant, the secluded area rarely seeing activity. It was a calm, forested region that was in Maximal territory, which explained why it wasn't breached, but one never knew what Megatron would come up with next, so it was never too careful to ensure that they covered as much of the terrain as possible to be certain he didn’t try anything under their noses.

They were on high alert as they traveled together, scanning for unusual activity, but there didn’t appear to be a branch out of place or a Predacon signature within range, which made for a rather peaceful outing. Optimus Primal kept to the trees, using the added height to his advantage, while Rhinox meandered just below, stopping once to examine something at his feet. His captain jumped down beside him, asking what it was he’d found.

“I’m not sure. I don’t remember seeing anything like it, and it’s not cataloged in any of our databanks.”

Optimus Primal hunkered down slightly, rubbing his chin in thought as he analyzed the odd looking…plant?

“It’s organic in nature, that much I can tell,” he started, Rhinox nodding in agreement. “Is it a flower of some sort?”

Rhinox leaned forward, giving it a hard sniff around what looked to be petals. There was no difference in color from the stem to the top, and the shape and clustering left them to speculate as to which were petals and which were leaves. His friend must have guessed right because the pollen he inhaled into his intakes was too much, and he released a big sneeze that sent the top of the flower scattering and snapped the stem.

“Whoops?”

Optimas Primal couldn’t resist a chuckle at Rhinox’s surprised expression, which quickly turned to abashment at his actions, and then a smile at his commander’s amusement. Without realizing it, the tightness in his shoulders had started to recede.

-Fin-


End file.
